Pairing Reactions
by Frostheart D. Blaize
Summary: Find out the Reaction of your Favorite One Piece Character about your Favorite Pairings! They're waiting! I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE
1. Chapter 1

**Blaize** : Just follow the instructions and everything will be fairly well

**Nami** : Type the pairing you like (LuffyxNami)

**Luffy** : Then the person you like to hear the reaction from

**Sanji** : The pairings can be boy x girl or...

**Zoro** : Yaoi

**Robin** : or Yuri

**Chopper **: Love triangles are also accepted

**Brook **: Just type the pairings and who likes who

**Usopp **: Like this (HancockxLuffyxNami) Hancock likes Luffy but Luffy likes Nami

**Franky **: And the person you want the SUPER reaction from.

**Law **: Yosh! Now we start!

**Straw hats **: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

**Law** : What? The more, the merrier right?


	2. Zoro x Sanji

**Zoro x Sanji**

Sanji : HOW DARE YOU!? PAIRING THAT MARIMO WITH **_ME_**! I AIN'T PAIRING WITH THAT SHITTY MARIMO! IT'S A DISGRACE TO MELLORINE! I MAY LOVE LADIES BUT THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'LL GO FOR THAT FRIGGIN' CYCLOPS!

**Zoro** : TO HELL WITH THAT! SCREW THAT PAIRING! WE ALWAYS FIGHT, BUT WE HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER! ESPECIALLY ROMANTIC FEELINGS!

**Franky** : Is that they always SUPER fight?

**Robin** : *_**Shrugs**_* Maybe. Maybe not

_***slashing, kicking, insulting occurs***_

**Nami** : *points* Look, Lover's Quarrel *giggles*

**Sanji** **and** **Zoro** : WE'RE NOT LOVERS!

**Iva** : *_**readies her power**_* So one of vyou just needs to be a girl, right? Vi could do that little favor for vyou, Sanji-boy *_**winks**_*

**Sanji** : *_**in a corner**_* Okama bad. Okama bad. Okama bad. Okama bad. Okama bad. Okama bad. Okama bad. Okama bad. Okama bad. Okama bad.

**Zoro** : What's with him?

**Iva** : How 'bout you, Zoro-boy?

**Zoro** : Fine. Just make it quick or – LIKE HELL I WILL!


	3. Luffy x Hancock

**Luffy x Hancock**

Luffy : No. ( This one's blunt, plain blunt)

Boa Hancock : YES! YES! I am the perfect wife for Luffy-sama! I SEE IT! OUR FUTURE TOGETHER! THIS IS...A PROPOSAL!

_***Hancock imagines bells ringing, doves flying by, the church and a raven haired man smiling at her by the altar***_

Boa Hancock : AHHH! Our undying love! Unmustered by time and death itself... at this rate, I might flutter myself to death...aaahhhh

Luffy : I told before , right? I'm not marrying you.

Boa Hancock : Blunt as always. I could love you more!

Sanji : WHAT MARRIAGE?! THAT RUBBER IDIOT DOESN'T DESERVE THAT BEAUTIFUL GODDESS! SHE'S MINE!

Boa Hancock : Shut up, pathetic man!

Sanji : HAI! HANCOCK-CHWAAAANNN!

Zoro : Serves you right, pervy cook. *stares at Hancock* * spits his sake* WHAT BEAUTY! IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR A WOMAN TO HOLD THAT MUCH BEAUTY?!

Nami : SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!

Usopp : No. No. You love Kaya, don't you? Then you can't... I CAN'T! SHE'S TOO BEAUTIFUL TO IGNORE! HANCOCK! YOU'RE A GODDESS! THE GODDESS OF BEAUTY!

Chopper : Is she Luffy's mate?

Robin : So that's the 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock. I wonder what Luffy did to make her fall head over heels for him.

Franky : Luffy-bro has a SUPER beauty after him!

Sanji : That's right, Luffy! What did you do to the beautiful Hancock-chwaan!?

Luffy : I really, didn't do anything! I just fell to her bath house and I saw her naked and her mark thingy –

Usopp, Brook, Franky, Nami, Zoro and Sanji : WHAT!? YOU SAW HER NAKED?!

Luffy : Mm. then she invited me to her room but she wasn't wearing any clothes when I entered.

Sanji : You saw the BEAUTIFUL body of the Goddess Hancock?! *_**kneels down, depressed**_* It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! And I was stuck with those disgusting okamas for TWO years. It's not fair! It's not fair!

Brook : Yohohohoho! It's okay, Sanji – san. Oh, Hancock-san can you show me your panties?

Boa Hancock : SILENCE!


	4. Law x Bonney

**Law x Bonney**

Trafalgar Law : NO. Just no.

Jewelry Bonney : To hell with that pairing!

Trafalgar Law : There's no way...

Jewelry Bonney : ...in hell that I would pair...

BOTH : (Law)...with her! (Bonney)... with him!

Jewelry Bonney : Did we just...

Trafalgar Law : ...finish each others' sentences?

Killer : (wears a panda hat) Bonney, honey! Come to your Traffy! Muah Muah Muah!

Kid : (wears a green Furażerka) OF COURSE I WOULD, TRAFFY! Muah

Law : SHADDUP!


	5. Law X Kid

**Law x Kid**

Heart Pirates : (Shachi and Penguin)NO WAY! There's NO WAY Captain would be paired around with that guy wearing a full body make – up!

Kid Pirates : (Killer) And I thought Captain likes me [mopes and sulks in a corner]

Trafalgar Law : Time Lady-ya, I'll let you know that men _aren't_ really my type so...

Eustass Kid : Got that right, Trafalgar! Though with you, I would make an exception but...

Trafalgar Law : Wha...?

Monkey D. Luffy : It's a Mystery Love!


	6. Luffy x Nami

**Luffy x Nami**

**Nami**: Absolutely NO! I mean Luffy's cute and all but...

Did I just call him CUTE? *_**blushes**_*

**Zoro**: Luffy with Nami! This outta be good! Wait until Curly hears this...hahahaha

**Sanji**: HOW DARE YOU PAIR MY NAMI-SWAANN WITH THAT SHITTY RUBBER IDIOT!?

**Usopp**: I feel sorry for Luffy. Nami will strip all of his money away. (Nami: _SHUT UP! *_**_boink_**_*_)

**Brook** : I hope Nami-san will show me her panties before they wed. *_**gets kicked in the skull***_

**Nami** : AS IF I WILL!

**Chopper**: Nami and Luffy will mate? I read about human relationships in one of my books. I wonder how the human mating process goes. i wanna see them mate!

**Robin**: They're a pretty cute couple(_giggles_)

**Nami**: ROBIN!

**Robin**: *_**shrugs**_* It's true

**Franky**: So Nami-sis has feeling for Luffy-bro! *_**signature pose**_* This will be a SUPER WEDDING!

**Luffy**: I love Nami...

**Straw hats :***_**stares at him bewildered**_* REALLY?

**Luffy**: Mm. I love you guys. you're my nakama, afterall.

**Straw hats**: *_**faceground**_* HE'S SO INNOCENT!


	7. Sanji X Usopp

**Sanji x Usopp**

Sanji : WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO BE WITH THAT LONG NOSE?! I AIN'T NO OKAMA, SHITHEAD!

**Iva :**_***readies her powers***_ Would like vyou like to be one? Vyou'd make a perfect Candy.***winks***

**Sanji :*****_nearly shudders his spine off_*** okama bad. Ladies good. Bad. Bad. Okama. Okama bad. Bad okama. Lady good. nice lady.

**Zoro**: Da hell happened to him?

**Usopp :**Damn, right! I already love Kaya from the bottom of my heart, so there's no more space in the heart of the Great Captain Usopp-sama!

Chopper : WOW! Does that mean Kaya lives in the 'Island of Sniper'

Usopp : Eh?

Chopper : Sogeking said that the 'Island of Snipers' is in your heart...

Usopp : Yes?


	8. Killer X Kid

**Killer x Kid**

**Heat****:**I'm staying out of this!

**Wire****: ***_**awkward silence**_*****

**TrafalgarLaw****:**Hahaha! Kid and Killer, sitting in a tree

**Penguin****: K-I-S-S-**

**Sachi****: -I-N-G!**

**EustassKid****: SHUT UP, THE LOT OF YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Luffy****: Kissing?! Are they SoulMates?**

**EustassKid****: You goddamn brat! Killer is my FIRST MATE not my SOUL MATE!**


	9. Luffy X Vivi

**Luffy X Vivi**

**Vivi : **Eh?! I'm grateful for Luffy-san after what those things he did for my country but don't exactly have romantic feelings for him.

**Luffy : ****W**hat is that, Vivi?

**Vivi : **N-nothing!


End file.
